last breath of love
by MyAshestoAshes
Summary: What will happen when Botan is kidnapped and Koenma is away on business? Part 2 comming soon.


LAST BREATH OF LOVE  
  
IT WAS MIDNIGHT WHEN BOTAN AWOKE FROM HER NIGHTMARE, IT WAS THE SAME ONE SHE HAD BEEN HAVING FOR DAYS. SHE LOOKED TO THE MAN SLEEPING NEXT TO HER. KOENMA WAS SLEEPING SOUNDLY LIKE HE ALWAYS DID. NEVER ONCE DID HE STUR OR WAKE FROM HIS DREAMS. "KOENMA. I WISH I COULD SLEEP LIKE YOU. SO HAPPY." SHE WISPERED AS SHE CAREFULLY CRAWLED OUT OF BED, SLIPPED ON HER BLUE SILK ROBE, AND WALKED OUT OF THE BEDROOM. IT WAS TIME FOR HER TO CHECK ON LITTLE ENMA ANY WAY. AS SHE WALKED DOWN THE HALL SHE BUMPED INTO YUUSUKE. "YUUSUKE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE WORKING ON BRINGING RANDO BACK?" BOTAN WHISPERED. "I WAS. BUT I FOUND THIS AND I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO CHECK IT OUT." YUUSUKE WISPERED AS HE HANDED HER A SLIP OF PAPER. "WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS!" BOTAN SAID. TEARS SLIPPED FROM HER LIGHT BLUE EYES. "DOWN STAIRS. HE HANDED IT TO ME AS I WALKED IN AND ASKED ME TO MAKE SURE YOU SEE IT." YUUSUKE SAID. BOTAN RAN BACK TO HER ROOM. KOENMA WAS GONE. SHE DROPPED TO HER KNEES AND BURRIED HER FACE IN HER HANDS. "KOENMA! KOENMA!!!" SHE CRIED OVER AND OVER AGAIN. "I'M SORRY BOTAN." YUUSUKE SAID. YUUSUKE CLOSED THE DOOR BEHIND HIM AS HE LEFT BOTAN'S ROOM. "KOENMA! IF YOU DON'T COME BACK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR HURTING HER! AND I'M SURE HIEI WILL HELP ME!" YUUSUKE THOUGHT AS HE LEFT THE PALACE. "SPEAK OF THE DEVIL." YUUKSKE LAUGHED. THE LITTLE FIRE DEMON SLIPPED OUT OF THE SHADOWS AND GAVE HIS USUAL SMERK. "I'M TOUCHED YOU REMEMBER ME. HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?" HIEI ASKED IN HIS NORMAL ANNOIED TONE. "TO LONG. IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU HIEI." YUUSKE SAID. "HOW IS BOTAN?" HIEI ASKED. "SHE'S NOT DOING TO WELL. SHE JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT KOENMA. SHE STILL DOESN'T KNOW THE TERMS." YUUSUKE REPLIED. HIEI STARED AT THE PALACE, THE LAST PLACE HE EVER THOUGHT HE'D BE. "YOU MISS HER DON'T YOU? YOU STILL LOVE HER." YUUSUKE SAID. THE FIRE DEMON STOOD THERE IN SILENCE. "YES. MORE THAN I EVER THOUGHT POSSIBLE. SHE DID SOME THING TO ME." HIEI SAID IN A QUIET SOFT TONE. IN ALL THE YEARS YUUSUKE HAD KNOWN HIEI HE HAD NEVER SEEN HIEI'S BLOOD RED EYES GO SOFT AND FILL WITH TEARS. THE TWO STOOD THERE IN SILENCE. HIEI THINKING ABOUT BOTAN AND YUUSUKE THINKING ABOUT KEIKO, TILL THEY HEARD A BLOOD CURLING SCREAM. "BOTAN!" THEY BOTH YELLED IN UNISON AS THEY RAN FOR THE PALACE GATES.  
HIEI WAS THE FIRST TO REACH BOTAN'S ROOM AND HIS HEART SANK WHEN HE SAW THE ROOM. IT WAS BARE. NO SIGN OF BOTAN, THE ONLY THING WAS THE CURTAINS FLYING IN THE BREEZE. "WHY WOULD THE WINDOW BE OPEN? IT'S TO COLD TO HAVE THE WINDOW OPEN." YUUSUKE PONDERED ALOUD. "BOTAN WAS TAKEN. SHE NEVER LET THE CURTAINS FLY LIKE THAT." HIEI SAID. HIS EYES QUIVERED. TEARS BEGAN TO RUN DOWN HIS FACE. FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 500 YEARS THE HARD-HEARTED FIRE DEMON CRIED... FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HIS LIFE.  
( BACK IN HUMAN WORLD ) "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" BOTAN DEMANDED. HER CAPTOR REMOVED THE BLIND FOLD. BOTAN GASPED AT THE SIGHT. "RANDO! YUUSUKE KILL YOU! I WAS THERE I SAW IT!" "YES. I THOUGHT SO TO. BUT AS YOU CAN SEE I AM VERY ALIVE." RANDO LAUGHED.  
RANDO LEFT BOTAN ALONE. "ONE THING YOU NEVER DO RANDO, IS NEVER LEAVE A FERRY GIRL ALONE WHEN SHE'S DETRIMINED TO SAVE SOMEONE THEY LOVE." BOTAN THOUGHT AS SHE SUMMONED HER OAR AND FLEW AWAY.  
SHE FLEW FOR HOURS TILL SHE REACHED THE OUTSKIRTS OF A SMALL TOWN. SHE GOT OFF HER OAR AND WANDERED INTO THE TOWN.  
PEOPLE WERE EVERYWHERE. CHILDERN RAN THROUGH THE STREETS FREELY, MEN AND WOMEN WALKED TOGETHER HAND IN HAND. THIS PLACE WAS SO PEACEFUL. AS SHE WANDERED SHE BUMPED INTO A YOUNG WOMAN. "OH! EXCUSE ME." THE WOMAN SAID AS SHE PICKED UP HER BAG. "I'M SORRY. I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION.'' BOTAN SAID. "IT'S ALRIGHT. YOUR NEW HERE?" THE LADY ASKED. "YES. I JUST ARRIVED TODAY AND I'M AFRAID I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM." BOTAN SAID QUIETLY. "IT'S NO PROBLEM. COME WITH ME I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING. I AM MAGUMI TAKANI AND YOU ARE...." MAGUMI SAID. "BOTAN DAIOH. THANK YOU VERY MUCH." BOTAN SAID AS SHE FOLLOWED MAGUMI OUT OF THE LITTLE TOWN.  
( BACK IN SPIRIT WORLD ) YUUSUKE ROCKED LITTLE ENMA BACK TO SLEEP AS HE WATCHED HIEI PACE BACK AND FORTH. "HIEI STOP IT YOUR MAKING ME TIRED." YUUSUKE WHISPERED AS HE PUT ENMA BACK INTO HIS CRIB. "GEORGE. TAKE CARE OF LITTLE ENMA. KOENMA SHOULD BE BACK ANY TIME NOW AND I'D HATE TO SEE WHAT HE'D DO TO YOU IF ANY THING HAPPENED TO HIM." YUUSKUE SAID AS HE AND HIEI WALKED OUT THE DOOR TO ENMA'S ROOM.  
"SO WHAT'S THE PLAN HIEI?" YUUSUKE ASKED AS THEY RAN THROUGH THE PALACE.  
"WE NEED TO BRING THE SPIRIT DECTIVES BACK TOGETHER. I FEAR IT MAY BE THE ONLY WAY YO BRING THE QUEEN OF SPIRIT WORLD BACK TO US." HIEI SAID. THE TWO STOPPED RUNNING SO YUUSUKE COULD GET HIS BREATH. " SO WHERE DO WE FIND EVERYONE. KURAMA TOOK OFF TO DO HIS CHARGE AND KUWABARA GOT MARRIED AND MOVED AWAY?" YUUSUKE ASKED. "KUWABARA MARRIED YUKINA AND THE MOVED TO THE ICE PART OF SPIRIT WORLD FOR HER. KURAMA IS IN HUMAN WORLD WHERE WE MET YOU. HE HAS FALLEN IN LOVE WITH HIS CHARGE." HIEI SAID. "HOW DO YOU NKOW ALL THIS?" YUUSUKE ASKED. "BELIEVE ME I KNOW." HIEI SAID. HIS JAGAN FLASHED UNDER HIS BANDANA. " I REMEMBER. SO WHERE DO WE START?" YUUSUKE ASKED. HIEI WALKED A FEW PACES BEFORE HE SPOKE. "YOU GO GET KURAMA. I WILL COME BACK WHEN I HAVE GOT KUWABARA. THERE IS SOME ONE THAT I MUST SEE IN HUMAN WORLD SO I WILL TAKE KUWBARA TO YOUR PLACE AND COME BACK LATER." HIEI REPLIED. THE TWO NODDED AND WENT THERE SEPRATE WAYS. HIEI WAS GOING BACK TO KOORIMINE THE PLACE WHERE HIS SISTER LIVES AND YUUSUKE WAS GOING BACK HOME A PLACE HE HADN'T BEEN IN A LONG TIME.  
( BACK IN HUMAN WORLD ) BOTAN SAT ON THE FLOOR AS MAGUMI RAN OFF TO HELP A PERSON. MAGUMI WAS A DOCTOR, ONE OF THE BEST, WHO WAS ALWAYS ON CALL. SHE HADN'T HAD A BREAK IN 3 YEARS.  
BOTAN GLANCED OUT THE WINDOW EVERY NOW AND THEN. SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT SHE WAS LOOKING FOR BUT SHE KEPT LOOKING HOPING SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN. "SORRY ABOUT THAT." MAGUMI SAID AS SHE WALKED IN. "IT'S NOTHING. YOU HAVE A JOB TO DO AND I RESPECT THAT." BOTAN SAID. MAGUMI SAT ACROSS FROM HER. "SO TELL ME ABOUT YOU. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" MAGUMI ASKED. BOTAN LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW AND BEGAN TO SPEAK. "I AN LOOKING FOR MY HUSBAND. HE LEFT TO GO DO SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT AND HE NEVER RETURNED. I MISS HIM SO MUCH. HE DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME THAT HE WAS LEAVING HE JUST LEFT. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT HE HAD TO MISS HIS SON'S FIRST CHRISMAS." BOTAN SAID. SHE BEGAN TO CRY. MAGUMI TRIED TO COMFORT BOTAN BUT SHE'D DIDN'T KNOW HOW. SHE HAD NEVER HAD A REAL LOVE. SHE HAD A FEW HEART BREAKS EVERY NOW AND THEN BUT SHE NEVER HAD TIME FOR A REAL RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE OF HER JOB. "BOTAN... I DON'T HOW TO HELP YOU. I CAN'T SAY I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL BECAUSE I DON'T, BUT IF THERE IS ANY THING I CAN DO LET ME KNOW." MAGUMI SAID CALMLY. "THANK YOU BUT I DON'T THINK ANY ONE CAN HELP ME RIGHT NOW." BOTAN SAID AS SHE WIPPED AWAY HER TEARS. MAGUMI NODDED AND LEFT TO GO CHECK ON HER PATIENCES. "KOENMA. PLEASE COME BACK TO ME. I NEED YOU. ENMA NEEDS HIS FATHER. PLEASE COME BACK TO ME." BOTAN THOUGHT AS SHE SAT BY THE WINDOW AND LET HER TEARS FALL.  
( BACK IN SPIRIT WORLD ) ( HIEI ) HIEI STOOD OUTSIDE YUKINA'S SMALL HOUSE. HE COULD SEE HER AND KUWABARA HUG EACH OTHER THROUGH THE WINDOW. AS MUCH AS HIEI HATED KUWABARA HE KNEW THAT KUWABARA TREATED YUKINA TO ALL SHE DISERVED. HE TRIED SO HARD TO MAKE HER HAPPY AND SHE LOVED HIM WITH EVERY THING SHE WAS. JUST LIKE HE LOVED BOTAN. HE SLOWLY WALKED UP TO THE DOOR AND KNOCKED THREE TIMES. YUKINA ANSWERED THE DOOR.  
"HIEI!" SHE SAID AS SHE THROUGH HER ARMS AROUND HIM. HIEI HUGED HER BACK AND WALKED INTO THE FAMILY ROOM. "HIEI IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU." KUWABARA SAID. HIEI SAT IN THE CHAIR BY THE WINDOW. HE DIDN'T WANT TO DO WHAT HE WAS GOING TO DO BUT IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE BOTAN. "KUWABARA. I NEED TO DISCUSS AN IMPORTANT SITUATION WITH YOU." HIEI SAID. "WHAT? YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME?" KUWABARA ASKED. HIEI ROLLED HIS EYES. " YES. UNFORTUNALLY WE DON'T HAVE ANY ONE BETTER TO ASK. BOTAN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED AND KOENMA HAS LEFT UNDER STIRCT CIRCUMSTANCES." HIEI SAID. "BOTAN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED? THAT'S TERRIABLE. I BET YOU ARE WILLING TO DO ANY THING TO GET HER BACK SAFELY." YUKINA SAID. SHE SAT NEXT TO HER BROTHER. SHE JUST DISCOVERED THAT HIEI WAS HER LONG LOST BROTHER NOT TO LONG AGO. "YES. I MISS HER SO MUCH. KUWABARA WE NEED YOU TO REJOIN THE SPIRIT DECTIVES TO RETURN THE QUEEN OF SPIRIT WORLD TO HER FAMILY." HIEI SAID. "YES LETS GO." KUWABARA SAID. HIEI AND KUWABARA LEFT FOR THE HUMAN WORLD TO MEET KURAMA AND YUUSUKE AND TO RETURN THE QUEEN TO HER PROPER PLACE. HIEI ASLO HAD PLANS TO VIST DEMON WORLD. SOMEONE THERE HE HAD TO SEE. IT WAS IMPORTANT THAT HE SEE THE PERSON BEFORE THEY WERE EXICUTED FOR THEIR CRIMES AGAINST SPIRIT WORLD.  
( BACK IN HUMAN WORLD ) ( YUUSUKE )  
YUUSUKE WANDERED AROUND THE TOWN HE GREW UP IN EVERY NOW AND THEN A PERSON WOULD WAVE TO HIM BUT HE JUST KEPT WALKING. HE KNEW WHERE KURAMA WAS. AFTER ALL HE HAD TO SO KURAMA WHERE HIS CHARGE WAS. AFTER A LONG WALK HE REACHED THE PLACE. "HAY KURAMA." YUUSUKE SAID. THE RED HEADED DEMON JUMPED OUT OF THE TREE HE WAS SITTING IN. "YUUSUKE? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" KURAMA ASKED. "BOTAN WAS KIDNAPPED AND KOENMA IS STILL AWAY ON BUSSINESS. WE NEED EVERY ONE TO HELP BRING HER BACK BEFORE KOENMA RETURNS." YUUSUKE REPLIED. KURAMA NODDED HIS HEAD. "WHERE ARE WE MEETING THE OTHERS?" KURAMA ASKED. YUUSUKE PONDERED TILL HIEI'S VOICE CAME INTO HIS HEAD. "GO TO THE ABANDONED WHEREHOUSE DOWN THE ROAD. WE WILL MEET YOU THERE." IT SAID. "A WHEREHOUSE DOWN THE ROAD. THEY WILL MEET US THERE." YUUSUKE SAID. KURAMA AND YUUSUKE RAN THE WHOLE WAY. "YUUSUKE!" KUWABARA SAID HAPPILY. THE TWO HAD BEEN BITTER RIVALS TILL THE DARK TOURNAMATE. "HAY KUWABARA. OK. WE'RE ALL HERE WHAT DO WE DO?" YUUSUKE ASKED. "I HAVE AN ERRAND IN DEMON WORLD. KURAMA AMD I WILL GO THERE. DON'T ASK. YOU TWO START USING YOUR SPIRIT ENERGY TO FIND HER." HIEI SAID AS HE AND KURAMA WALKED THROUGH A PORTAL. YUUSKUE AND KUWABARA LEFT AND BEGAN THE SEARCH FOR QUEEN BOTAN DAIOH.  
( DEMON WORLD JAIL. CELL NUMBER 666 ) HIEI AND KURAMA ENTERED THE CELL AND WAITED FOR THEM TO BRING OUT THE PERSON THEY CAME TO SEE. "WHY ARE WE HERE?" KURAMA ASKED. HIEI JUST SAT THERE WAITING FOR THE PERSON TO COME OUT. KURAMA SAT BESIDE HIM. "YOU WANTED CELL 666 RIGHT?" A GUARD ASKED AS HE ENTERED THE ROOM. HIEI NODDED. THE GUARD DRAGGED THE PRISONER IN TO THE ROOM. "CELL 666. JAGANSHI, SHURA. SHE'S ALL YOURS." THE GUARD LAUGHED AS HE LEFT THE ROOM. SHE SAT THERE QUIETLY WATING FOR THE FIRST MOVE. "HELLO SHURA. IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME." HIEI SAID. HE PUSHED THE BLOOD RED HAIR FROM HER FACE. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! YOU TRAITOR!!" SHE SCREAMED. HIEI JUST STEPPED BACK AND SMILED. "HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN, DEAR BABY SISTER, SINCE I LAST SAW YOU?" HIEI ASKED. SHURA'S BLACK EYES SHOT AT HIEI THEN AT KURAMA. THOSE EYES SENT CHILLS DOWN BOTH HIEI AND KURAMA'S BACKS. "YOU MEAN SINCE YOU PUT ME IN THIS HELL.... IN HUMAN YEARS 10. IN DENOM YEARS.....100." SHE SAID. SHE PULLED HER LONG HAIR OVER HER SHOULDER. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" "I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHO IS AFTER BOTAN AND WHAT THEY CAN DO." HIEI DEMANDED. "HELL NO. YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED ME WHEN YOU HAVE THE CHANCE. AND NOW YOU NEVER WILL. IT'S TO BAD YOU HANDED ME OVER TO SPIRIT WORLD OFFICALS YOU WILL NEVER GET THE PLEASURE OF KILLING ME YOURSELF." SHE LAUGHED. HIEI NODDED. HE KNEW THAT SHE HAD NO IDEA WHAT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT. KURAMA WAS ABOUT TO ASK HIS FIRST QUESTION BUT SHE PASSED OUT. KURAMA FELT HER FOREHEAD. "IT'S LIKE FIRE! SHE MAY NOT MAKE IT THROUGH ANOTHER NIGHT." KURAMA THOUGHT. "HIEI AREN'T YOU GOING TO DO SOME THING? SHE'S YOUR SISTER." KURAMA YELLED. "THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO. THAT IS HER PUNISHMENT FOR HER CRIMES. SHE WAS GIVEN A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH. SHE IS AN ASSASSIN. IF SHE LIVES SHE WILL KILL AGAIN." HIEI SAID. "ONE LIFE OR MANY. YOU UNDERSTAND. YOU RISK YOUR LIFE TO SAVE YOUR CHARGES. SHE RISKED HER LIFE TO KILL... LIKE I DID ONCE.'' "THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING. IF SHE IS AS BAD AS YOU WERE THEN SHE SHOULD BE WALKING FREELY JUST AS YOU AND I." KURAMA PROTESTED BUT HIEI WASN'T LISTENING. "WE HAVE TO GO KURAMA. LEAVE HER BE. IT'S ABOUT TIME SHE DID SOMETHING RIGHT." HIEI SAID AS HE WALKED OUT THE DOOR. " FOR-FORGET ABOUT HIM. I-IT WON'T HELP MATTERS." A VOICE SAID FAINTLY. KURAMA LOOKED DOWN AT SHURA. SHE WAS PALE. "I PROMISE I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU. PLEASE HOLD ON TILL I DO!" KURAMA WHISPERED IN HER EAR BEFORE HE LEFT TO CATCH UP TO HIEI. KURAMA LOOKED BACK TO SEE THE GUARD DRAG HIS BEST FRIEND AWAY. "I PROMISE I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU. PLEASE HOLD ON TILL THEN." KURAMA THOUGHT AS A SINGLE TEAR ROLLED DOWN HIS CHECK.  
( BACK IN HUMAN WORLD ) YUUSUKE AND KUWABARA WALKED ALONG THE ROADS LOOKING FOR ANY SIGN OF BOTAN. THE STREETS WERE BARE. NO ONE WAS OUT SO LATE AT NIGHT. NOT EVEN THE MOON WAS OUT TO LIGHT THEIR PATH. "IT'S KINDA CREEPY OUT HERE. IT'S REAL DARK." KUWABARA SAID. YUUSUKE ROLLED HIS EYES. "IT'S CALLED THE NIGHT. YOU KNOW WHEN IT'S DARK AND NORMAL PEOPLE SLEEP." YUUSUKE SAID ANNOIED. "I'M NOT THAT STUPID YUUSUKE!" KUWABARA PROTESTED. YUUSUKE STOPED. "REALLY? YOU COULD HAVE FOOLED ME." YUUSUKE LAUGHED. "STUPID URAMESHI. JUST BECAUSE KOENMA CHOSES YOU AS THE HEAD SPIRIT DETECTIVE, DON'T MEAN THAT I'M NOT BETTER THAN YOU!" KUWABARA YELLED. "ACTUALLY IT KINDA DOES." YUUSKUE LAUGHED. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SUCH AN ASS ABOUT IT." KUWABARA MUMMBLED. YUUSUKE WASN'T LISTINING. HE SENCED SOMETHING. "KUWABARA! I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING." YUUSKUE SAID. THE TWO WALKED INTO THE DARK FOREST. THERE THEY FOUND IT. "NO!!" THEY BOTH YELLED.  
( HIEI AND KURAMA ) "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR JUST GOING TO LET YOUR SISTER DIE LIKE THAT!" KURAMA YELLED TO HIEI AS THEY RAN. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE IT BE. IT WILL ALL BE OVER SOON ANY WAY. SHE MAY HAVE LASTED 100 YEARS BUT SHE WON'T LAST MUCH LONGER." HIEI YELLED BACK. "I HATE TO SAY THIS BUT DAMN YOU HIEI JAGANSHI. WHAT IF IT WAS YOUR PRIZED YUKINA?" KURAMA YELLED. " THEN WE WOULD NOT BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION. FIRST OF ALL, IF THEY WANTED YUKINA THEY WOULD HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME. AND NO ONE WANTS THAT." HIEI YELLED. "DAMN YOU HIEI. FIRST YOU PULL ME AWAY FROM MY CHARGE AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST LET MY BEST FRIEND DIE." KURAMA YELLED. HIEI STOPED AT THE ENTRANCE TO THE FOREST. "YES I DO. THE ONLY REASON YOU ARE STILL WITH THAT CHARGE IS BECAUSE YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH HER AND SHURA ISN'T DYING FOR NO REASON. SHE COMMITED CRIMES AND KNOW SHE HAS TO PAY THE PIPER." HIEI SAID. HIS RED EYES BEGAN TO GO COLD WITH ANGER. "WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO THAN WORRY ABOUT A CHARGE AND A CRIMINAL. WE HAVE TO SAVE BOTAN." "THE ONLY THING WE NEED TO SAVE BOTAN FROM IS YOU HIEI!" KURAMA YELLED. HIEI STOOD THERE IN SILENCE. AS IF WARNING KURAMA NOT TO GO THERE. "KURAMA. YOU SPEAK OF THINGS YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT. BOTAN IS MY WORLD AND IF ANY THING HAPPENS TO HER...." HIEI WAS CUT OFF. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'D DO. BLA BLA BLA. HIEI WITH ALL DO RESPECT, SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS." KURAMA YELLED. THE LITTLE FIRE DEMON GRABBED THE FOX BY HIS HAIR AND DREW HIS KATANA. "KURAMA IF YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN, I SWEAR ON YUKINA, I WILL CUT OUT YOUR TOUNGE!" HIEI LET KURAMA'S HAIR GO. "COME ON. YUUSKUE AND KUWABARA WENT THIS WAY." THE TWO RAN TILL THEY CAUGHT UP TO THE OTHER TWO. "NOOOOOOOO!!" HIEI YELLED  
( BACK AT MAGUMI'S HOUSE ) "BOTAN? CAN I GET YOU ANYHTING?" MAGUMI ASKED. BOTAN SHOOK HER HEAD NO. THE ONLY THING SHE WANTED WAS KOENMA BACK AND NO ONE COULD BRING HIM TO HER. SHE WASN'T EVEN SURE ANY ONE KNEW WHERE HE WAS. "MAGUMI. WHEN DO YOU THINK HE WILL RELIZE THAT I AM GONE?" BOTAN ASKED AS SHE STARED OUT THE WINDOW. "KOENMA? I DON'T KNOW. MAYBE HE HASN'T EVEN RETURNED FROM HIS BUSSINESS." MAGUMI SAID. "MAYBE BUT... I DON'T THINK IT COULD TAKE THIS LONG. I MEAN I TRUST HIM WITH EVERY THING I AM, BUT I DON'T THINK THAT HE WOULD BE ALWAY THIS LONG." SO MANY THINGD WERE GOING THROUGH BOTAN'S HEAD THAT SHE DIDN'E EVEN KNOW WHAT SOME OF THEM WERE. "MAGUMI, DO YOU THINK I WILL EVER SEE HIM AGAIN?" BOTAN ASKED. "YES. I PROMISE YOU WILL SEE HIM AGAIN. I BET WHERE EVER HE IS HE'S THINKING ABOUT HOW MUCH HE MISSES YOU AND WANTS TO BE WITH YOU." MAGUMI TRIED TO SMILE FOR BOTAN BUT FOUND THAT SHE COULD NOT. "AT LEAST YOU HAVE SOMEONE TO LOVE. I HAVE NO ONE. YOU HAVE SOME ONE TO HOLD YOU WHEN YOU GET SCARED, TO WIPE AWAY YOUR TEARS, TO BRING YOU BACK TO THE WORLD WHEN YOU GET LOST." MAGUMI THOUGHT. TEARS WELLED IN HER EYES AS SHE WATCHED BOTAN. SHE WAS WAITING FOR HIM AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IF HE WOULD COME. "I HOPE YOU FIND HIM." MAGUMI SAID. "THANK YOU." BOTAN SAID. A SMALL SMILE SPREAD ACROSS HER FACE. THE FIRST SMILE MAGUMI SAW SINCE BOTAN ARRIVED. MAGUMI WENT BACK INTO HER ROOM AND CRIED IN TO THE DARK HOURS OF THE NIGHT.  
( BACK IN THE FOREST ) "IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" HIEI CRIED OVER AND OVER AGAIN. "I WASN'T FAST ENOUGH. I COULDN'T SAVE HER!"  
THEY HAD FOUND BOTAN'S OAR AND RIGHT BY THAT A PUDDLE OF BLOOD. KUWABARA CRIED LIKE A BABY, HIEI BANGED HIS HEAD ON EVERY THING THAT HE COULD TEARS POURING DOWN, YUUSUKE STOOD THERE SILENTLY, BUT KURAMA KNEW SOMETHING WASN'T RIGHT. HE SLOWLY WALKED CLOSER TO THE BLOOD. IT WASN'T BOTANS. "LADIES. THIS BLOOD DOES NOT BELONG TO BOTAN. IT BELONGS TO A ANIMAL." KURAMA LAUGHED. THE OTHER THREE SNAPPED OUT OF IT AND CAME CLOSER. KURAMA WAS RIGHT! IT WASN'T BOTAN'S BLOOD! HIEI WIPPED AWAY HIS TEARS. "IF ANY OF YOU EVER MENTION ME CRING YOU ARE DEAD." HIEI THREATENED. EVERY ONE LAUGHED. BOTAN WAS ALIVE THEY HAD NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT. NOW ALL THEY HAD TO DO WAS FIND HER. IT COULDN'T BE THAT HARD. "HOW MANY WOMEN HAVE SPIRIT ENGERGY. WE SHOULD BE ABLE TO FIND HER RIGHT AWAY." KUWABARA SAID. "MORE THAN YOU KNOW. EVERY ONE HAS SPIRIT ENGERY. IT COULD TAKE US A WHILE." HIEI SAID. "WHAT IF WE SEND KURAMA BACK TO HIS CHARGE?" YUUSUKE SUGGESTED. THE OTHER THREE LOOKED AT HIM IN CONFUSION. "HEAR ME OUT. IF WE SEND KURAMA BACK TO HIS CHARGE HE MIGHT SEE HER. WHERE HIS CHARGE IS IN ONE OF THE GANG HANG OUTS. MAY RANDO TOOK HER THERE." "I AGREE." KURAMA SAID. HIEI ROLLED HIS EYES.  
"THE ONLY REASON YOU AGREE IS THAT YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH HER AND CAN'T STAND TO BE AWAY. BUT IF IT HELPS US BRING BACK BOTAN I COULD CARE LESS." HIEI THOUGHT. "FINE. BUT LET US KNOW THE MINUTE YOU FIND OUT ANY THING." HIEI SAID. THEY ALL SPLIT AGAIN LOOKING FOR THE QUEEN OF SPIRIT WORLD BEFORE SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER.  
( 3 YEARS LATER BACK IN SPIRIT WORLD ) "MY LORD KOENMA! YOUR BACK ALIVE!" GEORGE SAID SUPRIZED. "WHY WOULDN'T I BE. NOW WHERE IS BOTAN I HAVE TO TALK TO HER?" KOENMA ASKED AS HE WALKED IN. "I'M SORRY KOENMA SIR BUT BOTAN WAS KIDNAPPED. YUSUKE HASN'T FOUND HER YET BUT THEY KNOW SHE IS IN HUMAN WORLD AND IS ALIVE" GEORGE SAID. KOENMA'S EYES WENT WIDE. "DAMN YOU! STUPID OGER. HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" KOENMA YELLED. HE RAN OUT THE DOOR TO FIND HIS BELOVED BOTAN.  
( human world ) BOTAN HAD FINALLY BEEN FOUND HIEI WAS RELIEVED BUT HE LEFT BEFORE SHE COULD SEE HIM. HE ONLY WANTED HER TO HAPPY AND IF THAT MENT KOENMA THEN THAT IS HOW IT SHOULD BE. YUUSUKE, KUWABARA, AND KURAMA WERE ALL HAPPY TO SEE HER ALIVE.  
THEY WERE ALL SITTING AROUND TALKING WHEN KOENMA BURST IN. "BOTAN? BOTAN IS IT REALLY YOU?" HE ASKED AS HE FELL INTO HER ARMS. THEY HELD EACH OTHER IN A LONG EMBRACE. THEY ALL WATCHED BOTAN AND KOENMA REUNITE TILL... "BOTAN!! NO!" KOENMA YELLED. HOT BLOOD RAN DOWN HER BACK ON TO HIS FINGERS. RANDO HAD FOUND HER AND SHOT HER IN THE BACK. KURAMA TRIED TO HEAL HER BUT FAILED IN THE ATTEMPT. THEY ALL HAD TO FACE THE REALITY THAT THEY WERE GOING TO LOSE HER. "BOTAN. STAY WITH ME. HOLD ON." KOENMA CRIED. HIS TEARS FELL ON HER PAILE FACE. "I-I L-LOVE YOU... HIEI.........." BOTAN SAID IN HER LAST BREATH. HER HAND FELL TO HER SIDE.  
  
HIEI STOOD THERE TEARS POURING DOWN HIS FACE LIKE THEY NEVER HAD BEFORE. WHY HER? WHY HER? HE WONDERED AS HE STOOD THERE WATCHING HIS SISTER GET DRAGGED AWAY. "I'VE LOST EVERY THING. SHURA... AND... KNOW....BOTAN." HE SAID IN BETWEN TEARS.  
"ONE DAY I WILL SEE YOU AGAIN BOTAN, MY LOVE. AND WILL BE... BE TOGETHER FOREVER AND LONGER." THE FIRE DEMON WALKED INTO THE DARK NEVER TO BE SEEN AGAIN.  
  
THE END  
THE END  
THE END 


End file.
